Am I Not Allowed to Love?
by Prisoner of Readers
Summary: Hinamori Amu, a sixteen year old girl, was just a random person in the crowd. Hinamori Ami, her more attractive twin sister, was one to stand out. Unfortunately, they both fell in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Meanwhile, Why is he trying to win Amu's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

Have you ever loved someone with your whole heart, but you wished you hadn't? Does your love for him make you think of nothing else except him? I wish I never had loved him nor met him. My heart hurts every time he's with a girl. The sad part is that he's the most popular boy in school, but the worst part is that my sister loves him. I loved him since my first year of high school, and I'm in my last year of high school. My sister loved him the same amount of time but just a few moments after. I guess, my love was love at first sight.

I love them both equally but just different type of love. My parents died in a fire when I and Ami were just five years old. My sister blames me and hates me, but I wouldn't hate her for it because it's all true. I started the fire and killed both my parents. They had a successful life ahead of them, but I stopped them before they could get a taste of it. I am truly the worst person in the world. That's why Ami deserves Ikuto. The pain I brought to Ami's life was unforgiveable. I should never attain paradise with the one I love because I don't deserve Ikuto. I should be alone all my life, never having a friend or companion.

I'm Hinamori Amu with the lame pink hair and hideous honey golden eyes. I always wear to school the school uniform with a French, black hat to cover my unkempt, pink hair and big, swirly glasses to hide my eyes.

**Ring! Ring! Ring! (Normal POV)**

Amu sat at her seat in the back corner near the window until everyone left. When everyone was gone, she grabbed her bag and headed towards her locker. The halls were empty with only two or three people including her. She headed towards the back, barren entrance, unlike the noisy, crowded front entrance, and walked to her part time job, a librarian.

**Meanwhile**

"Where is that girl?" A midnight blue haired boy named Tsukiyomi Ikuto wondered. He was standing there at the front entrance with no one. He headed inside the building and looked around the whole school for two hours. At six o'clock, he headed home, still wondering where she was.

**The Library (Nine O'clock)**

"Amu, you should go home," A black haired lady smiled at the girl who was putting books away.

"But I shouldn't leave you here to do all this work," Amu whined, picking up the books left on the tables and placing them where they were meant to be.

"It's okay my fiancé will be picking me up, and I would like to be alone with him," She lied.

"… Fine," Amu sighed, stopping and getting her things.

"Thanks so much," She started, doing the same thing Amu did moments ago.

"Good night," Amu waved, leaving the building.

"Have good dreams, sweetie," She replied.

"When will she ever smile," The woman sighed. "I guess you can't ever force anyone."

**Hinamori's Home**

"I'm home, Ami," The older twin greeted, expecting no answer.

"…" The silence she's always known replied back.

"What would you like for dinner?" The pinkette yelled in her room, changing her clothes. She wore a matching pyjamma shirt and pants. They were black with a blue cat holding a strawberry at her right side of her chest.

"…" She laughed a humorless laugh at the familiar silence. She cooked her meal which was ramen and ate it, but the strange thing was she left a bowl of it for her sister. She always did every night she returned.

**The Next Morning**

Amu woke up early as usual and went to the bathroom to get prepared. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and put her clothes on. Strangely, she'd always wear her glasses and hat except the shower. She went downstairs and cooked her breakfast, eggs and bacon. After she ate, she left another meal for her sister again. She checked the trash can and saw her ramen, laughing yet again at herself for her foolishness. She took out the trash bag and replaced it. She grabbed her bag and the trash bag, leaving the house. She put the trash in the trash can and walked to school. Just as usual, she'd be so early to school the school gate would be locked. She threw her bag over the gate, took a few paces back, ran towards the school gate, and jumped over it. She picked up her bag as if nothing happened and walked towards the school. Strangely the school would always be open. She walked towards her locker, grabbing and placing books. She walked to her first classroom, Music.

No one was in the classroom as usual. She was there two and a half hours before school started. She would always sit in the back corner near the window as always, studying, all alone. Of course, she was lonely, but she guessed she deserved it. There are two reasons. The first was so she could avoid the crowds and be a loner. The second was so her sister could do whatever she wanted to do in the house and go to school on time. After her parents' death, Ami would never go to school as long as Amu was in the house when she was getting ready.

After thirty minutes, Amu looked at her school bag and saw she didn't have her music notebook. She walked towards her locker with no fear of seeing anyone since the teachers always came an hour early. She opened her locker, grabbing her music notebook. When she closed her locker, she didn't feel her glasses.

"How can you see with these glasses?" A husky voice asked, trying on the glasses. She screamed at her blue eyed crush, backing away from him. He was leaning on the locker next to her, taking off her glasses. She was attempting to run to her classroom, but unfortunately, she tripped on the flat surface by her clumsiness. She was no on the ground.

"Here," She looked in front of her to see the midnight blue haired boy named Ikuto offering a hand. She waved a hand, meaning she didn't need it. Ikuto just grabbed her hand, pulling her hand up. She was in front of his chest, blushing as hard as ever. She heard her heartbeat loud and clear, and of course, he could hear.

"You have beautiful eyes," He whispered in her ear, causing Amu to jump out of his grip. After a second, Amu realized she didn't have her glasses.

"P-P-Pl-Please g-give m-m-me ba-back my gla-glasses," Amu stuttered, reaching for her glasses.

"Love me," Ikuto chuckled, holding the glasses up in the air.

"W-What?" Amu questioned, astonished at his reply.

"Love me, and I'll give them to you," He explained.

"N-NO," Amu made her immediate decision.

"Then you'll have to walk around like that as everyone sees them," He smirked walking away.

"W-Wait!" Amu grabbed Ikuto's arm. "H-How can I-I-I l-l-love y-y-you? N-No one c-c-can choose who th-they love."

"…Fine," He said, lightening Amu's hope for the return of her glasses. "Date me until graduation, and we'll see if I can make you love me."

"B-But-"

"Hey, Ikuto, why are you here?" A shaggy, reddish brown haired boy named Kukai greeted.

"Fine, n-now give!" Amu yelled. Kukai couldn't see her eyes because he was behind her.

"As you wish," Ikuto smirked wider, giving her glasses. Amu quickly put them on, running to her classroom. After she left, Ikuto started laughing, holding his sides, wiping a tear.

"Ikuto, do you need mental help or something?" Kukai raised a brow.

"You have such great timing. Why are you so early?" Ikuto chuckled, calming down.

"Your sister, Utau, wants me to come very early to school," Kukai sighed.

"I'll have to thank her," Ikuto said.

"For what?" Kukai crept back, scared of his insane friend.

"Bringing me entertainment."

**Hope you like it! This is my first ever fanfiction. Please criticize me as harsh as you want! I need it! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything**

_**Flash Back**_

"_I'll have to thank her," Ikuto said._

"_For what?" Kukai crept back, scared of his insane friend._

"_Bringing me entertainment."_

**After school that day- Ikuto**

"So… Ikuto, how are you doing with the bet on Hinamori-san?" Kukai said as he was leaned back in his chair with his feet on the desk in an empty classroom with him, Ikuto, and a purple haired boy named.

"I dating her," The blue haired boy stated as he was sitting in a desk, looking out the window.

"When did that happen and why?" Nagi asked, glancing at Ikuto with a math book in his hand. He was studying.

"Today, very early in the morning, thanks to Kukai," Ikuto chuckled, reminiscing the flustered pinkette.

"What happened now, Kukai?" Nagi raised a brow at his troubling friend.

"What? I don't know what happened, but they somehow ended together. I was just there, and why would I want him to win the bet? You know I treasure my motorcycle. I _am not _letting Ikuto win and take my bike," Kukai glared at the smirking boy.

"Well, I'd say the same, but I know you're not winning this one. I'm never letting you lay a finger on Utau, especially a date," Ikuto challenged, staring at Kukai.

"*sigh* Ikuto, you bet on your sister," Nagi stared in unbelief at the man infront of him.

"Why not, it's just a date," Ikuto looked at his friend, causing his friend to sigh.

"I guess she doesn't know, right?" Nagi sighed yet again.

"She doesn't have to because she won't have to," Ikuto explained.

"Don't forget she has to say I love you by the graduation prom, and that's five weeks away," Kukai reminded.

"No worry, we have plenty of time," Ikuto smirked.

"Then you have to dump her by the end of that day," Kukai emphasized.

"That's the plan. I don't plan on anything different," Ikuto scoffed.

**After School- Amu**

"Hinamori Amu, would you like to have the surgery and medicine to cure your disease?" The doctor looked at her with hope.

"How much money do I need to get it?" She responded, shaking.

"$9,000,000," The doctor sighed.

"No, I'm sorry," She sighed, getting up from her seat.

"Amu, wait!" He yelled, causing the teen to turn and look at him. "A few of the doctors here are willing to give a portion of the money. All their money sums up to seven million dollars, and I heard of a person who's willing to buy your house for three million dollars, causing it to add up to ten million. One million remains for you and Ami to look for another house."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want Ami to go through the inconvenience of losing the only memory she has of our parents," Ami smiled grimly.

"Amu, care about yourself here. It's your life or her happiness. Ami is still alive. She just loses something. If you don't do it, you'll die in five to six weeks. Have some common sense! Would your parents want you to do something like this?" He snapped.

"Yes, they would. You know their last wish was for me to take care of Ami. I wouldn't want to disappoint them," Amu yet again forced a smile, but it would always end up into a sad or grim smile. She walked out before she could hear another word.

"_I'm willing to give up anything for Ami, even my life," _Amu thought. "_I never will cry ever again. I'll stand strong and face what fate throws at me."_

**Flash back Twelve Years Ago at the Fire**

_A little pink haired girl covered in black because of the fire was carrying a brunette also cover in black out of a burning house, their home. The small pinkette laid her little sister in one of the beds in the ambulance and right after running to the burning building regardless the comments people made._

_She searched the entire building for her parents until she reached her parent's bedroom upstairs. _

"_Pappa! Mamma! Pappa! Mamma! Pa-" Amu saw her father standing in front of her mother, furious. She wondered why her mother and father were still here."Mamma, c'mon we have to go! Pa-"_

"_Amu's not my child, is she!" her father yelled, causing Amu and her mother to flinch._

"_Sh-She's your child legally," her mother's response made her father and Amu sad. _

"_Legally? Not by blood?" He yelled._

"_It doesn't matter if she wasn't, right! She's your daughter, and that's that!" Her mother yelled back. Little Amu was starting to cry._

"_Why didn't you tell me till now?" Her father was getting infuriated._

"_I thought it didn't matter," Her mother replied._

"_Who's the father?" He glared._

"_He's dead," She grimaced. _

"_Did you ever feel guilt or anything towards this?" He asked, looking at her with hope._

"_I would like to say yes but no," She stared at the man with the gun known as her husband._

"_Then go die," Her father aimed at her._

"_Pappa, don't!" Amu yelled, jumping in front of her mother. _

"_I should just kill you, too," He bitterly smiled._

"_Who are you!" Amu yelled, looking straight at her shocked father. "Why are you acting like someone different? I thought you said it doesn't matter whose blood runs through your veins as long as you love them! Don't you love me?" Amu was breaking down right there._

"_Ha! I can't believe my own daughter has to correct me! I think I can't live any longer, knowing my own daughter has seen this side of me!" Right after those words, He shot himself right through the temple. _

"_Pappa!" Amu ran towards him. "Open your eyes! You're playing a trick again right! This is going too far it's not a joke anymore! Open your eyes! You're getting cold!" _

"_I guess, he was right! I can't live without him! Farewell, take care of Ami," She shot herself._

"_Mamma! What are you guys doing? Open your eyes and prove to me you're alright! I'll bring you to the hospital!" Amu dragged her parents out of the room, through the hall, down the stairs, but that was it for her. She couldn't handle the gases the fire was giving off. The last sight she saw was of a fire fighter knocking down the door and carrying her and her parents out. _

**Flashback End**

**Amu in her bedroom **

"It was my fault they died. If I had never been born, Mamma and Pappa would not have died, and Ami would have a wonderful life with parents! If only I had not been born…"

Those were the last words she thought as she drifted off into sleep.

**I am glad for all the reviews, but somehow I think you're all saying words that you don't even mean just to spare my feelings. No offense or anything, but I would like some tips for my writing to get better. I would like to learn from my mistakes such as too short, going too fast through the story, or something like that. Please read and review, but you don't really have to give a tip or anything if you don't want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything.**

**Flashback**

"_It was my fault they died. If I had never been born, Mamma and Pappa would not have died, and Ami would have a wonderful life with parents! If only I had not been born…"_

_Those were the last words she thought as she drifted off into sleep._

**Flashback End**

**Ami's POV**

I have the worst life. No one loves me or at least care about me. If I died, there would be a parade. If it weren't for Amu liking Ikuto-sama so much, I would have long forgotten Ikuto and move on, but unfortunately, she does. I know if Ikuto-sama ever met the Amu before the fire, he would love her. I am just glad that it will never happen since Amu doesn't deserve him. She was lying to me, our parents, and everyone.

She pretended to be the nice, sweet Nee-chan I once knew, but she showed her true colors.

**Flashback (**_**Bold-Ami's thinking**_**, **_italicize-Normal POV__**)**_

_Ami was dared by her friends at school to try to scare her older sister. Ami fainted at the fire because she used to have a fear of fire, but Amu helped her through it. _

_**What's going on? Nee-chan?**_

_Ami felt her twin carry her on her back. It was rough for both of them. Ami could barely speak and see. She looked down, wondering what was causing the rough ride for her. Amu always carried her every time she slept, but why now? Ami gasped._

"_N-Nee-san… your foot is sprained," She tried her best to tell her sister._

"_It's nothing," Amu smiled, ignoring the pain. "Tch!" _

"_What's wrong?" The younger twin frowned._

"_Nothing, just stay here for a while," Amu placed her soon-to-be only known family on a safe spot. _

_**Everything's getting blurry…**_

_Amu kept ramming her shoulder against the burning door. She whimpered a few times. The only thing that crossed her head was," I need to save Ami at least." The burning door made it easier for her to break down the door because the fire was already destroying the door. _

_BANG! BANG! BANG! CRASH!_

_The hindrance was out of the way. Amu patted her shoulder, smoldering the fire. Amu picked Ami back up, rushing to the ambulance. Ami's vision was starting to get clearer._

_**Nee-chan? Where are you going?**_

_Ami blacked out, struggling to see her twin's retreating back. After a while, Ami came back to consciousness._

"_I wonder what will become of this small girl if the parents die." Ami could hear voices around her but couldn't see who._

"_She's so young and beautiful. Such a pity," Another voice said. _

_**Aw~ It's getting clearer. **_

_What Ami saw next was very misleading. Her parents were being carried out with holes in their heads and lifeless eyes. Ami didn't get what was happening until her honored, older sister was carried out. Her sister was carried out with a gun in her hand. _

_**What's happening? It can't be!**_

"_Poor girl!" _

"_Her own older sister killed her parents!" _

_**That's all lies!**_

"_How could she do that to her own family?"_

_**She did nothing! N-Nothing?**_

"_Sigh, her younger twin sister will be scarred for sure, knowing her role model killed her parents."_

_**She did? Why? I trusted you! I hate you! **_

_**At the hospital (Ami's POV)**_

_Amu killed them. She lied to all of us. She faked it all. She never loved us. _

"_Hey, Ami, how are you?" The traitor leapt to my side so casually. "They couldn't let me see you until I could walk."_

_Stop smiling right after you killed them! You don't deserve that happiness._

"_Sorry about that," She never stopped smiling. _

"_S-stop…" Stop all your lies._

"_What?" She tilted her head all so innocently. _

"_Stop acting innocent! I know what you did. You killed them! Save your excuses! I absolutely __**hate **__you! I wish you could just die!" Ami yelled, crying. Amu just stood there shocked for a few minutes. Her bright smile dimmed to a straight line._

"_S-Sorry, I didn't know," Amu whispered audibly._

"_Didn't know? That's it. You know sorry could never help with anything…" Ami waited for a response but never got one. _

"_So it was true," Ami sighed in her head._

"_G-get... Get out!" Ami pointed towards the door. "You're not my sister, just a monster." Amu walked to the door, leaving the brunette to sob. _

**Flashback End**

**Ami's POV (Back of the school)**

"Never get close to Ikuto-sama ever again," A random girl in my posse yelled at a cowering girl. I just sat on large rock.

"B-But why can't I? He's not yours," She tried to defend herself, causing my posse to laugh. I jumped off my rock, causing the once laughing girls to flinch and cower. Ahh~ My posse filled with people who fear me only. I walked to the girl. I could hear her heartbeat loud and clear. She was sitting on the ground since my posse pushed her. I knelt down to her level. I smiled, causing her to flinch. In a blink of an eye, I pulled out a pocket knife, flipped it open, and brought it to her neck, barely touching her.

"If you even think you deserve to be by his side, you're dead wrong," I smirked. Everyone stayed still, except the girl shaking.

"Y-yes, M-Ma'am," She trembled under my blade.

"Great we have an understanding," I closed my knife and stood up, putting my pocket knife back in my pocket. She sighed in relief.

I am Hinamori Ami, the girl who rules a fourth of this school by fear. The other three-fourths are ruled by the Guardians. The traitor changed me into this.

**Ikuto's POV**

Where's my toy? I haven't seen her for a day or two. I'm getting bored. It's already lunch. I'll go check in the forest. I walked casually to the forest. It was convenient for me since I was already outside. When I was in the center of it, I could see a red beret. Found her. She's will pay for my boredom.

Wait!

Is she talking to someone? Who is it?

**I deeply apologize for the very late update. I'll try to frequently update from now on. I had viruses in my laptop. Thank you for all the reviews. They really made me happy and guilty. They made me guilty because I wasn't being a good updater. I will do my best and try to make it daily. Again, sorry for the month wait. Please read and review if you like. Also please tell me if you would like me to be devoted to one story or work on many. Sorry yet again.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Flashback**_

_Is she talking to someone? Who is it?_

**Flashback End**

**Normal POV**

Ikuto took a step nearer to get a better look at the mysterious stranger, but Amu was already waving her farewell. Ikuto ran to Amu's side to see that person, knowing they would found out he was there. He just had to know who it was. Amu squeaked at Ikuto's sudden prescence. Unfortunately for Ikuto, the stranger was already gone. Curiosity killed the cat. He was irritated that he could not find the source of his curiosity.

"Who were you talking to just now?" Ikuto turned to the girl next to him.

"W-what you must be i-imaging things?" Amu nervously laughed.

"Tell me," He demanded.

"It's none of your business," Amu began walking away but was interrupted as her determined boyfriend would not give up and grabbed her hand.

"It is. I am your boyfriend," He reminded her. This information began seeping into her dense little brain. Finally when she processed the fact, her face was a deep red. Ikuto chuckled at her reaction, ignoring his statement. Ikuto forgot what just happened because of Amu.

"Ummm… you were just joking, right?" Amu tried to convince herself, but the blue haired cat would never accept that.

"Whoever said I was joking?" Ikuto pulled her into his chest.

RING! RING! RING!

"W-We'd better get to class, o-or else the teachers w-will be mad," Amu attempted to get out of his grip, but the differences between their strengths were by far too immense.

"Or we could just stay here and skip class, and have some fun," Ikuto smirked. Amu retaliated by blushing harder.

"Amu, you're ears are red," He chuckled, causing her to cover her ears. The rest of the school hours they stayed there, ditching class.

"_I wish we could stay like this," _Ikuto unconsciously thought.

"_I'm sorry, Ami,"_ Amu thought, grimly.

**After School**

"Where's my idiot brother?" Utau yelled, punching the poor, brown haired boy, Kukai.

"Why do you have to punch me? Nagi is right there," the victim pointed at his friend, trying to make his murderer go to a new suspect.

"Shut up, and tell me," Utau yelled, putting aside his pleas.

"May we go yet? We can just leave Ikuto. He is probably with one of his toys," Rima, a blond midget, stated bluntly.

"GET OFF ME, PERVERTED BLUE NEKO!" A scream could be heard throughout the whole school to the school's gate loud and clear.

"I think that is Ikuto. What should we do?" Nagi nervously asked everyone. Everyone stood there for a while. After a few moments, Kukai started laughing.

"You think it is funny Ikuto's molesting an innocent girl," Utau started abusing Kukai again.

"No! No! I don't," Kukai failed at his attempt to stop laughing.

"Shouldn't we help the girl out?" Nagi sweat dropped.

"No, leave her," Rima ordered.

"Poor girl," Nagi sighed.

**Amu's Part Time Job (Amu's POV)**

I'm glad someone called Ikuto. If it weren't for them, I would be late.

**Flashback**

"_That's it! I'm leaving!" Amu yelled, stomping her way out the forest. Sadly, there was a tree's root that Amu didn't see. _

"_Wait!" Ikuto grabbed Amu's arm, but it failed. They both ended up falling on the ground. Ikuto was on top of her with his legs and arms caging her. _

"_C-Could you get off me?" She tried getting up, thinking he would get up._

"_But, Amu, don't you like this position," He whispered in her ear._

"_GET OF ME, PERVERTED BLUE NEKO!" Amu screeched. Ikuto chuckled, holding his sides. He brought a hand to his face, letting Amu have a way of escape. Amu used this chance. She got out from under him. _

"_Ha, take that!" Amu stuck her tongue out. _

"_You better put that tongue back in. You're practically asking me to kiss you," Ikuto smirked, causing Amu's squeal and the return of her tongue to its safe abode._

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"_What?" Ikuto answered it reluctantly and irritated, ceasing his chuckles. Amu thought this was her last opportunity, taking it. She ran away not tripping._

**Flashback End**

"Did something good happen?" Her black haired colleague named Suzuki smiled, carrying a box of books to the back room.

"Nothing much, why?" I smiled, picking up the books on the ground.

"Do you have a boyfriend then?" The librarian teased. I dropped my books in response.

"N-NO… err… May-Maybe," I stumbled through the words looking down at the books I dropped. I began picking them up.

"Kya~," She squealed as she came back from the back room. "He must be amazing since you're smiling. He's very quick. Sigh, I just hope you don't go all the way. You might regret it."

"W-W-What are you talking a-about?" I dropped my abused books again.

"Just cherish him while you still have him," She smiled concerned.

"He's not even mine," Amu sadly smiled. Suzuki just stared at the girl, worried.

_He's not even mine, huh? Why are you so sad Amu he was never yours to begin with. Stop these fantasies._

_**Sorry for the long update. I am really sorry. I tried putting my last chapter up on Feb. 9, but I couldn't. Again please tell me if you would like me to be devoted writing one story or write many stories. If it's the first, I will only update one story with one chapter and try my update daily. If it's the second, I will try to update to all of my stories with one chapter daily. Please read and review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything**

**Normal POV**

Somewhere in a famous CEO's office

"Sir, you called for me," A brown haired, middle aged man bowed. He wore glasses. His dark brown eyes showed no emotion at all.

"Yes, your name is Yamamato Ichirou, correct?" The man who sat in the tall, black chair asked. The back of the chair was facing "Yamamato" in this dim room.

"Correct," The man stared at his boss.

"I would like you to find my child, Yamamato-san. That child will soon become my heir. The person in that picture was four years old when that picture was taken. The person should in their last year of high school. Perfect," The CEO ordered, placing a picture on the desk for him to see.

"Yes, Sir, would there be anything else you would like from us?" The employee bowed, waiting for his employer's response.

"No, that would be all. Please leave," He responded, shooing him away. Yamamato put the picture in his pocket, walking out right after.

**Ikuto's POV**

Where's my Amu? I walked through the school halls. It was during the period before class. Class is boring, so why not ditch it? I looked from class to class until I finally came to her class. I opened the classroom door, getting the attention of everyone except my Amu. She's just looking out the window, daydreaming.

"The principal has asked for my girlfriend and personally asked me to escort her to him," I smoothly lied, breaking Amu's peace and quiet.

"Who is that now?" The teacher raised a brow, understanding I was a player.

"My Hinamori Amu-san," I replied, looking at Amu. She was blushing. She looks so adorable I want to- never mind. Everyone in the class either was shocked, laughing, or glaring at her. The teacher just stood there shocked.

"C'mon, _Amu," _I smirked. The blush, creeping up to her ears, turned redder. Amu, not willing to take any more of this embarrassment, stood up and walked to me. I chuckled and walked out with her right beside me. I could hear so many comments.

"W-Why did you do th-that," Amu still not over my comments.

"I wanted to make sure no one would take you from me," I replied.

"B-But..." Amu stuttered, looking down. Her innocence really makes me- Stop! That's it! No more!

"But what?" I brought my face closer to hers.

"You're too close," She tried to push me away. Her petite body could never do that.

"Would you like me to come closer?" My face was now only a few centimeters from hers.

"No, Hentai!" She yelled. The whole time we were walking down the halls. I just chuckled at her. She never bores me.

"Where are we going anyway?" She stopped, finally noticing we were out of the building.

"Park," I smirked.

"Why?" She asked. Not wanting to answer to the question I don't know myself, I grabbed her hand and ran to the nearby park that was only ten to twenty blocks away.

"Why are we running?" She yelled.

"Who knows?" I chuckled, causing her to giggle a bit. That smile made my day worth it all.

"We're here," I said, staring at the breathless girl in front of me.

"Wa-Water…" She panted out.

"What about ice cream?" I suggested, earning a nod.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Cho-Chocolate," She smiled. I want to hug her right now, for some reason.

"Kiss me on the cheek then," I ordered, causing her to just stare. "If you want the chocolate ice cream that bad, you have to." I joked. I knew she really wouldn't have done it, but it's worth a shot.

"F-Fine, close your eyes," She blushed, looking away. I really want to kiss her.

"You don't need to close your eyes for that," I teased.

"You need to," She responded.

"Sure, then," I closed my eyes. It took a while until I felt her soft lips kiss my cheek. I could only feel it for a second, and I wanted more. Before I knew it, I grabbed her chin and forced her into a kiss. When I finally gained consciousness and broke off the kiss, It was too late. Right after the kiss, She stood there crying.

"I-I'm sorry, Amu. I didn't mean to," I tried to defend myself. Why defend myself in front of this girl? I don't know. All I knew was I never want her to hate me. I reached out to touch her, but she ran.

Stupid Ikuto! Have more self-control than that! Argh! She hates me now, doesn't she?

**Normal POV**

Amu ran home, crying. Not knowing, who was waiting there for her. She opened the front door, leaned against the door, sliding down, and still holding her mouth with her hand, crying.

"I see you had a great time with Ikuto-sama," Amu heard a bitter voice say to her.

"Ami, I didn't mean to steal him from you," She tried to plea.

"Then break up with him," Ami demanded, making Amu flinch.

"_Everyone's scared of me. You too, aren't you, Nee-chan?" _Ami thought in her head.

"I-I can't. I already made a deal," Amu whispered.

"Deal? You made a deal. I knew Ikuto-sama would never love you," Ami snickered. "Now I don't care. I am going to my room."

"_Ikuto, even though, I love you and knew you would never return my feelings. Why does it hurt so much to know that now?" Amu thought._

_**HappyBlossom-**_

_**I forgot to explain in the last two chapters. It's possible for twins to have completely different fathers but the same mother.**_

_**Also thanks for all the reviews. And to Anya Primrose, I'm sorry I made it too fast paced, and also for the great advice. I was trying to make this whole story under twenty chapters. Please read and review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything.**

**Flashback Chapters 3-4**

_Is she talking to someone? Who is it?_

**Normal POV In the middle of the School's Forest**

"Nagi, does he know about you and me?" Amu inquired concerned.

"No, he just supposes you were alone and was his imagination, I guess," Nagi sighed. "Also, he would never suspect me and you of being friends."

"True, but what happens if he does find out," Amu urged, pulling her red beret more down because it was slipping off. **(I notice I haven't been emphasizing on the swirly glasses and red beret)**

"Amu, you should stop worrying. Have some faith here," He smiled. "Also, what's wrong with you and me being friends?"

"W-well, I think it wouldn't be fair. I have such an amazing, beautiful friend, and you have an ugly, dumb friend," She stated.

"Well, I think looks don't matter," Nagi replied.

"Well, Mashiro-san and Utau Tsukiyomi-san are beautiful and amazing," Amu sighed.

"What do they have to do with this?" Nagi questioned.

"Utau Tsukiyomi-san is your friend, and you like Mashiro-san," Amu replied bluntly.

"What about you and Ikuto?" Nagi raised a brow.

"It's all because I fell for his trick," Amu reminiscing over her glasses. "I could have just bought glasses."

"I really wish I knew your eye color and hair color. You never tell me at least that," Nagi sighed, glaring at the beret and glasses.

"I know you met me at the second year of high school, but I am not letting you see me hair," Amu held her beret and glasses close to her.

"Why are you not telling me?" Nagi pouted.

"I used to be proud of my hair, but this hair is the reason why I am scared of many things," Amu bitterly smiled.

**Flashback**

"_Mamma, why does no one have the same color hair as me? Everyone teases me about it," A little five year old with two short, pink ponytails cried to her mother._

"_It's because you're different," Her mother replied, causing the girl to cry harder. "Not the bad kind of different. It's the good kind."_

"_How so, Mamma?" Amu asked._

"_When you are lost, the people who are searching for you will find you even better," Her mother smiled._

"_The only people who are searching for me are my friends and family, right? Well, I don't have any friends," Amu pouted._

"_You will, and also don't forget your lover," She reminded._

"_Oh, great, now I won't have a lover because of this hair," Amu pulled her hair._

"_No, he'll love your hair," Her mother stopped her from pulling her hair._

"_No, he'll dump me the moment he takes a glimpse at it," Amu argued._

"_Why do you doubt him so much? You haven't even met him," Her mother laughed._

"_You haven't either!" Amu protested._

"_Whether I have or haven't, doesn't matter as long as you have," Her mother stated. _

"_Let's see about that, Mamma. If I get a boyfriend and he has seen my hair, I'll believe you," Amu challenged._

"_Fine, let's see about that, Amu-chan," Her mother shook her hand, as she did also._

_**Flashback End**_

**Normal POV**

After school, Amu was walking to the back of school because one of her classmates gave her a letter, saying that it was from Ikuto.

_Amu,_

_ I want to talk to you about us. Come to the school's pool after school. _

_ -Ikuto_

Thinking he wanted to apologize, Amu arrived there, but she could see nothing, only a group of girls with a few guys. Amu sensed something was wrong. She turned to run, but she just turned to see three girls and a guy blocking the way. Amu turned around again, but the group was looking at her as if they were waiting there just for _her._ She was scared and trembling.

"She's afraid of us already, how cute!" One of the men smirked, but his was extremely different from Ikuto's smirk. The men were already approaching her. Suddenly the man behind her held her still.

"Don't forget to take pictures and send it to us," One of the girls tossed a camera to one of the young adults. They seemed like they were seniors from a college nearby.

"We promise. We'll take _great _pictures for you," The one who got the camera licked his lips. Amu was terrified.

"Perfect, now we can split her and Ikuto," One of the girls cheered as the girls walked away.

"Now how should we begin?" Another guy slurred, failing to be seductive.

"P-Please s-stop," Amu pleaded, struggling to get out of the man's grip.

"Adorable," The man who held her commented.

"It would be more adorable if she was cute," The man who had not made a comment sighed, uninterested in what was happening.

"I bet she would look cuter if we took off her glasses, hat, and… why not the clothes also," The one who had the camera reasoned, not believing any word out of his mouth.

"Why not, it's not like we're actually willing to do it with his ugly chick," The man who had failed to be seductive before.

"Who's gonna take it off? Aki?" The relunctant man looked at the man who held her, seeing as he shook his head. "Ryuu?" He looked at the man who had the camera, seeing as his comrade shook his head. "Makoto?" He looked to the last with hope.

"Sorry, Kyo, you'll have to do that," Makoto smirked.

"Fine," Kyo sighed. "Aki, tie her hands and let go." Aki followed the leader's directions. Once Aki made sure the rope was on her wrists tight enough, he immediately let go of the ugly duckling, causing Amu to fall on the ground. She tried to wiggle her way away, gaining some chuckles from the men.

"Really, if you were just cute," Kyo pinned her on the ground, roughly. "Take some pictures, Ryuu."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Ryuu started taking shots.

"Wait, why are we here?" Aki and Makoto said, pointing at each other.

"Just go play some cards or something," Kyo suggested, sighing again.

"Fine, if that's what it takes to get the money," They took out some convenient poker cards and sitting by a nearby tree.

"Now, let's get this over with," He smashed his lips against hers.

"_This is completely different from Ikuto's kisses. His made me feel hot inside, but this guy's gives me shivers down my spine, not the good kind," Amu thought._

During their unpleasant kiss, she bit him, causing him to instantly back away. He just laughed at that, shocking Amu.

"That won't stop me," He replied, putting a knife up to her throat. He began kissing her, receiving no pain. Amu was beyond terrified now. During this he was starting to take off his glasses. Amu started struggling again, but he pressed the knife harder, causing some blood to come out. He took off her hat and glasses. He broke the kiss to look at her. Amu lay there crying with her waist length pink hair everywhere and her honey golden, misty orbs filled with sadness pleading to be let go.

"I-Ikuto," She whispered.

"Aww, she actually looks cute. Can I join?" Makoto whined.

"Too bad," He put his mouth near her ear, whispering. "I guess I actually will do it. It's your fault for being too adorable." He ripped open her top, revealing her light pink bra.

"Pink, it's fitting," He said, pointing his knife at the bra.

"C'mon, can't I just have her for a minute or two?" Makoto whined, standing next to them.

"Fine, but only a minute," Kyo said, getting off her and handing the knife to Makoto. Amu found her chance and jumped to her feet, starting to run. Ryuu suddenly appeared in front of her, waiting for her to reach him. She hit him with her head, causing the digital camera to fall in the pool. She sprinted out of there. The only sports she was ever good at was running and jumping. She could hear them behind her.

She headed to the park where she could climb a tree and be safe. She reached the park with them hot on her tail. She knew the park very well. She began to turn many times, using the trees to hide her. When she couldn't see them anymore but hear them, she climbed a tree as quick as she could and hid in the leaves, waiting for them to pass. As they did Amu started to lose consciousness.

**Thank you for all the reviews and also for the story and author favorites. Please read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything**

**Flashback**

"_I would like you to find my child, Yamamato-san. That child will soon become my heir. The person in that picture was four years old when that picture was taken. The person should in their last year of high school. Perfect," The CEO ordered, placing a picture on the desk for him to see._

**Flashback End**

**Nakamura Incorporations (Same place as flashback)**

"I want to see Midori," Nakamura, the CEO, whined. His honey golden eyes looked at Yamamato.

"Tell me where they are and prepare the car," Nakamura ordered.

"I'm sorry they're dead," Yamamato bowed.

"Tch! Investigate it immediately and also about their children and leave my office," Nakamura growled, failing to control his anger.

"Why, Midori?" Nakamura asked. His dark pink haired head fell into his hands.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Nagi, and Rima were at the park after school. Ikuto and Nagi were worrying about Amu. They didn't know Nagi was worried only Ikuto. It was an uncomfortable silence. Utau, Rima, and Nagi were sitting on the bench as the order Nagi, Rima, and Utau. Ikuto and Kukai stood up.

"What nice weather it is today!" Kukai tried to make a conversation, failing miserably.

"Why do you care so much about Amu, Ikuto?" Utau asked Ikuto, saying what Kukai's and Rima's thought also as hers.

"I don't," Ikuto replied nonchalantly.

"Ye-"

"Why deny it?" Rima interrupted Utau. Utau was angry but dismissed it.

"I'm not," Ikuto denied again.

"Here's another question. What's your opinion of Amu?" Nagi stood up, facing Ikuto.

"Nothing really, she's just some pathetic, ugly, selfish, and clingy chick who's desperate for someone to need her," Ikuto gritted his teeth, causing Nagi to punch him right after. Ikuto didn't notice it at first because he was processing what just came out of his mouth.

"What was that for?" Ikuto growled, ready to punch back.

"You know Amu is not like that. If you can say all that and you've met her, you haven't _really _met the _real _her," Nagi snickered, angering Ikuto. Before Ikuto could harm Nagi, Kukai went between them.

"Nagi, Ikuto, calm down," Kukai glared at both his friends.

"I'm leaving," Nagi turned and walked away.

"I'm already going," Ikuto walked away, not wanting to deal with all this.

"What's between you and Hinamori, Nagi?" Rima whispered, looking down. Her misty, hazel eyes stared at her hands.

**At the other side of the park a few hours after the fight**

Amu was laying there in the rose, thorn bushes. She lost consciousness and fell right out of the tree when the men were long gone. Sadly, she fell seven meters into a thorn bush. She had lain there for about a day now.

"Oh my, what a beautiful girl," A blond woman exclaimed, awing at the pink haired beauty with red roses scattered around her.

"She's hurt. I need to take her to the hospital," She thought aloud, carefully extricating the girl from the thorns. She laid the girl in the passenger seat and after that driving to the hospital.

**I am sorry for the shortness, but I am trying to make this quick. Also, I would like to ask if you can delete the document after updating it to Fanfiction without deleting it from Fanfiction. If anyone can answer that, I will update four chapters tomorrow or the day after that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything**

**Flashback**

"_She's hurt. I need to take her to the hospital," She thought aloud, carefully extricating the girl from the thorns. She laid the girl in the passenger seat and after that driving to the hospital._

**Flashback End**

**Normal POV**

_Where am I? I can't see!_

Amu touching her eyes, feeling a smooth texture that felt like bandages. She started touching the things around her, hoping to come across something that will hint off to her location.

"Hello, I am Tsukiyomi Souko. I found you in the park all hurt. I brought you here to the hospital," An unfamiliar voice startled Amu at the first sentence.

"W-What's your n-name?" Amu stumbled through the sentence.

"Tsukiyomi Souko," The voice replied again.

"Do you have… children?" Amu gulped, hesitating.

"Why yes, two of them actually. They're about the around the same age as you. I think you go to the same school. I saw you're school uniform. Seijo Academy, right? My children's names are Ikuto and Utau," The voice seemed to smile at the thought of her children.

"I need to go," Amu tried to get out of the bad and walk towards the door, but her foot was caught on the blanket, causing her to fall face first to the floor.

"No, you can't. You can't even see," The woman brought Amu to her bed.

"Is it permanent," Amu whispered, audible for Souko.

"No, only for one or two days," She replied.

"C-Could you not tell your children about… um me," Amu asked the favor.

"Sure, I promise you. I won't tell a soul," Souko vowed. "Now what's your name?"

"Amu, Hinamori Amu," Amu smiled at the thought of Ikuto not finding her.

"Could I borrow the phone?" Amu asked, now all comfortable with the woman.

"Sure what's the number?" Souko walked to the phone, waiting to dial the number.

"(XXX) XXX-XXXX," Amu said slowly enough for Souko to dail.

"Here," Souko put the telephone in Amu's hands.

"*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* Hello?" Amu heard that voice she was always longing to hear talk to her.

"Ami, I am at the hospital and I-" Amu was cut off as Ami hanged up.

"Is it really alright for her to treat you like that?" Souko commented, listening to the conversation.

"It's alright. I deserve it all," Amu sighed.

**Normal POV in the Park (Yesterday)**

"_What's going on between you and Amu, Nagi?" _

Rima ran to Nagi with all of her might, blocking out Utau's and Kukai's protests. She saw Nagi, stopped, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Nagi, you idiot! I hate you!" Rima yelled. After she was done with her screams, she fell on her knees, crying. She tried to stop crying by rubbing her eyes. Suddenly arms wrapped around her, comforting her sorrows.

"Rima, please don't hate me," Nagi whispered. "I love you."

"No, you don't. You love Amu," Rima hit his chest.

"Amu's just a friend. You're my one and only love, Rima-koi," Nagi stated.

"No! No! No, if you loved me, you would have told me about Amu and you," Rima cried, protesting.

"Then I'll show you," Nagi smiled.

"Wha-" Rima was cut off by Nagi's lips. His kiss was gentle yet passionate. Before she could process it through her mind, he broke off the kiss.

"Rima, I love you, How do you feel about me?" Nagi stated boldly, blushing.

"I-I…" Nagi waited with utter silence. "I l-l-love… you." She whispered, letting Nagi barely hear.

**I'm sorry I forgot to update yesterday. Please Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything**

**Normal POV in the hospital**

"H-Hey, Amu," Souko greeted. Amu was suspicious of Souko be the way she stuttered at her greeting.

"Um… so Amu, you know my daughter Utau, right?" Souko hesitated.

"Where are heading to, Souko-san?" Amu asked Souko to go straight to the point.

"Sh-She found out," She sweat dropped.

"My name?" Amu questioned.

"No," Souko replied.

"Then it's fine. As long as they don't know my name," Amu sighed in relief.

"Mom, where's the patient you were talking about?" Utau slammed the door open, deafening Amu's ears.

"She's r-right here, s-sweetie," Souko sighed.

"You didn't tell me she'd be here," Amu whispered to Souko.

"I'm sorry," She apologized.

"She's so cute~!" Utau jumped on Amu, hugging her. "Can we get her? Can we, Can we?" Utau sounded as if she wanted a pet.

"Utau, she's not a thing," Souko scolded.

"Then may she be my sister?" Utau suggested, causing Souko to think. Amu awed at Souko's willingness to consider it.

"Sure as long as you don't hurt her," Souko agreed.

"What's your name, pinkie?" Utau asked.

"U-Uma, N-Nakamura Uma," Amu chose a random name, not knowing that name would bring her into loads of trouble.

"You're right, Mom. She does smell like strawberries," Utau said, still hugging her.

"GET OFF HER, UTAU! SHE'S STILL INJURED!" Souko finally noticed.

**At the Library**

"Where's Amu? She hasn't been here for a while," Suzuki thought, cleaning the library. **(I forgot about her part time job.)**

**Kukai's house**

"Ikuto, we should end this bet," Kukai suggested seriously.

"Scared that you might lose," Ikuto scowled, still angry about not finding Amu.

"You've been searching Amu for two days now! You have feelings for her. Just admit it," Kukai tried to reason with the stubborn boy next to him. They were both in Kukai's room, standing.

"I will, when I actually do have feelings for that nerd," Ikuto argued.

"Whatever, I don't care if you can't even admit it, I'm not willing to keep a bet going that would ruin my best friend's life!" Kukai exclaimed.

"How will it ruin my life?" Ikuto growled.

"I'm leaving. You need to cool your head," Kukai grabbed his phone, car keys, and jacket, heading out. Once the door slammed shut, Ikuto immediately hit the wall.

"Where are you, Amu? I need to find out if I actually love you," Ikuto thought aloud, not knowing his girlfriend was with his mother and sister.

**Hinamori Residence**

_What happened to you, Amu? Why do you care, Amu? She's the one who did this to you. She never cared, and so you don't either._

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Amu walked to the door, seeing a middle aged man.

"Good afternoon, I am Yamamato Ichirou. Is Hinamori Amu in this house?" The man announced.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any business with her. If you need her, she's at the hospital," Ami slammed the door in his face.

"She's a the hospital, huh?" Yamamato thought aloud, walking to his car.

**I'm hurrying along these chapters to give you five new chapters. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything**

**Nakamura Incorporations**

"Sir, we know the location of your daughter and also know about your former wife's death," Yamamato bowed.

"First tell me about my wife then after my daughter," Nakamura scowled at the thought of former wife.

"A month after your divorce, she married Hinamori Tsmugu. Less than a year later, she gave birth to two children. They carried different blood. We did blood tests, and it turns out of them it your children. Your child has your eyes and hair. Her name is Hinamori Amu. Her younger twin sister is Hinamori Ami who doesn't have your blood. After five years of their birth, one of your rival companies' CEOs attempted to kill Midori in hopes to make a scandal or for our company to fall.

They set the house on fire and sprayed gas unnoticed. The gas would raise the suicidal desires by 80%. Fortunately for Hinamori Amu, she had enough strong will to save both her and her twin sister. She tried to save her parents, but they shot themselves in front of her. Hinamori Ami thinks her sister killed them, but we're not sure if she has found out about Amu not killing them.

The people who killed Hinamori Midori and Tsumugu was guilty and affected by the gas by accident. They killed the CEO along with his family and the companies high authorities, causing the company to fall. They confessed to a policeman and shot themselves.

For Hinamori Amu after the whole accident, they were left in an orphanage but were kicked out less than a month after since Ami would always threaten to kill Amu and other kids. Amu left by her own will. They are currently living off of their parents' inheritance and Amu's part time job, librarian. Now, Amu is in a hospital because she was nearly raped and fell in a thorn bush. She is currently temporarily blind. Also, fortunately for us, she checked herself in as Nakamura Uma."

"Poor Amu… ah, I got an idea. Yamamato, pay for all her bills including her medical, water, and ect. I am going to take her in as an heiress to my company," Nakamura announced. "You may leave."

**Normal POV in the hospital**

"H-Hey, Amu, you remember Ikuto, don't you?" Souko smiled nervously.

"What! He knows to?" Amu yelled.

"Yes, Utau told him," Souko looked down, ashamed she let the two most not wanted people to find out.

"He's coming isn't he," Amu sighed, earning a nod from Souko.

"What am I going to do? He knows my voice and eyes. I can see any minute now and soon will get to take these off," Amu panicked.

"It's easy. Why not just pretend you can't speak and don't take off your bandages while he's here?" Souko smiled, thinking as if it's the most normal thing to do.

"F-Fine," Amu sighed.

"Hey, Mom, is this the beautiful goddess you were boasting about?" Ikuto pointed at the blind pinkette in front of him.

"Yes, isn't she such a cutie?" She smiled.

"She's not bad, but it wouldn't hurt anyone if she could have a bigger chest," Ikuto stated bluntly. In her embarrassment, she threw the blanket over herself.

"Now look what you did," Souko scolded. "I am going to get some drinks and drinks for us. You had better apologize while I'm gone." Souko left the room, leaving the couple alone.

"…"

"…" Ikuto stared at the ball infront of him.

"Hey," Ikuto tried to get her attention.

"I said, hey," He ripped off the blanket in irritation, shocking him of what he saw. The girl who he called not bad looked cuter in her position. After she squeaked, she instantly brought her hands to her face with her _bandaged___eyes, thinking that if she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her. Ikuto started laughing, holding his sides.

"Y-You know… I can… still see y-you," He said between laughs. She instantly turned red.

"You actually do smell like strawberries," He leaned in closer to her, unaware to her.

"I brought chocolate covered strawberries and chocolate milk," Before they could do anything else, they jumped for the snacks. Ikuto and Amu both following their noses. Used to Ikuto jumping for it, Souko turned to the side and grabbed Amu's collar, leaving Ikuto to fall face down on the floor.

"Why did you grab her, but not me?" Ikuto whined, holding his nose as the pinkette was eating a bunch of chocolate covered. Amu wouldn't have known where the chocolate covered strawberries were if it weren't for her nose.

"Because I am injured, "Amu grinned, eating more.

"Then feed me," Ikuto brought Amu's hand which held a chocolate strawberry to his mouth, eating the whole chocolate strawberry in one bite.

"You ate my strawberry…" Amu's jaw dropped, mourning for the loss of her strawberry.

"That's it. You don't get any," Amu yelled, grabbing the chocolate strawberry tray and walking to the bed. She was used to walking around her room since everything was in place for her. She sat down on her bed

"But, Strawberry-koi, don't you want to give some to your kitty," Ikuto pouted, causing Amu to fall for it for a few seconds.

"Yes," Ikuto cheered when he was eating the rest of the strawberries. Amu noticed it.

"NO, MY STRAWBERRIES~!" Amu mourned more.

"_I wonder why her voice is so familiar. Oh, well, it'll come to me," Ikuto thought._

**Finally done with the third, two more to go. Please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything**

**Normal POV in the hospital**

It's been three days since Ikuto had started visiting. Utau and Ikuto have started fighting over Amu. Souko has always been pitying Amu in the sidelines or scolding Utau and Ikuto.

"Utau, think about it like this. If I marry Uma and we have many children, You can have her as a sister in law and have many nieces and nephews," Ikuto reasoned with Utau, as Amu protested at the background. Amu found it useless to try to hide her voice.

"Fine, let's hurry up the wedding. I want Uma as my sister now!" Utau agreed.

"Why me?" Amu cried, letting Souko comfort her.

"We need to go now," Souko said, pushing her children out.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," Utau waved as she left.

"See you, Strawberry-koi," Ikuto whispered in her ears, causing the pinkette to go red. Ikuto chuckled, leaving the room.

"Bye, Amu," Souko whispered.

As soon as they left, Amu sighed and slept.

**Three hours later**

"I would like to pick up my daughter, Nakamura Uma," Nakamura asked the doctor.

"Sure, she's in room 201. Please have a great day," The doctor replied, walking away. Nakamura knocked on the door, noticing no one opening the door. He opened the door, looking at his daughter sleeping.

"Good, she's sleeping. Yamamato, take her to the car," He ordered him, walking to the car. Yamamato picked her up bridal style. **(IT MEANS NOTHING! I PROMISE YOU!) **He put her in the car next to Nakamura, walked to the driver's seat, and drove away to Nakamura's mansion.

**Arrival**

"Yamamato, I would like you to put her in her room. Don't forget to put bodyguards and maids," He demanded, walking to office to finish his work.

**Kukai and Utau at School**

"Kukai, you should meet her," Utau smiled.

"Utau, I want to meet you on the roof for that," Kukai said.

"What for?" Utau wondered.

"I have loved you since middle school. Would you go out with me?" Kukai bravely stated with utter seriousness.

"Do you really mean it, Kukai?" Utau gasped.

"I don't care if you say no. I will still love you as much as I do now," Kukai said.

"I love you, too, Drama Queen," Utau hugged Kukai, laughing at his statement.

"But it's the truth, so it's not dramatic," Kukai grinned.

"Fine, Let's see about that Ramen eating contest," Utau challenged.

"What does the winner get?" Kukai smirked.

"Whatever they want," Utau smirked back.

"Race you there," Kukai yelled, running down the stairs.

"Cheater," Utau yelled, running towards him.

**Yes, done. I just realized I only promised four not five. Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything**

**Flashback**

"_Good, she's sleeping. Yamamato, take her to the car," He ordered him, walking to the car._

**Flashback End**

**Amu's POV**

"Why are you not letting me out?" I yelled for the billionth time already, but the amazingly patient maid replied back.

"Master-sama said to keep you in this room. There are bodyguards outside that door," The maid reminded, bowing yet again. "I have to go." The maid left the room, letting me have a glimpse of the muscular bodyguards. I would not dare get out of here after seeing _those _guys.

Sigh, why does problems keep hurdling towards my way, never giving me a break? I dropped onto my bed, now lying down. First, I killed my parents; second, I hurt Ami; third, I fell in love with Ami's first love and stole him away from her; fourth, I was nearly raped; fifth, I lied to Ikuto about being Uma; and next, I'm kidnapped. I wish all this would just end. Sometimes, I wish I could die, but who would take care of Ami? I can die after graduation because there's enough of my job's money and our inheritance. There will also be the money for when I die, just until graduation.

I ache to end this suffering. This suffering of no longer being allowed to love, being forgiven, confessing my love, and etc. I wish graduation would just come already. It's Monday today, and the prom and ceremony is at Friday. I just hope my disease's consequence will show up during or before the prom. I just wanted to enjoy my last moments of living with the ones I loved. Was that so wrong?

Am I not allowed to love?

"Master-sama, is able to see you now. Please follow me," The same patient maid knocked on the door, waiting for Amu to acknowledge her presence and follow.

**(Library)**

"Please, Boss, just give her a week to come back. If she doesn't come back, you can fire her," Suzuki begged the middle aged man. The man was bald, skinny, and had glasses.

"Fine, but that's it," He grumbled, stomping into his office.

"*SIGH* Where is Amu? She needs to hurry up," She fretted. "I'll just go to her house."

**(After Work)**

This is the Amu's house. She stood outside of the Hinamori Residence, walked to the door, and knocked. After a few moments, Ami opened the door.

"What do you want?" Ami hissed at the stranger.

"Watch your attitude, Hinamori Ami. I am your sister's work colleague. I am looking for Amu," Suzuki hissed back.

"Is everyone looking for her nowadays? She's not important or anything. Anyway, I have nothing to do with her," Ami was about to slam the door shut, but Suzuki's foot intervened.

"I am guessing you do know then. I don't care whatever went on between you guys, but your sisters you have to forgive each other," Suzuki scolded.

"Then what happened with Cain and Abel? If I recall, didn't Cain kill Abel out of jealousy?" Ami smirked.

"You really don't get it. You're just a spoiled girl who knows nothing about work and financial problems. Do you know how much hours Amu works just to put clothes on your back, put food on the table, and to put a roof over your head? Amu cares about you. Anyone would be lucky to be loved and cared for as much as Amu does for you, but you just take it for granted. You think your life's miserable. Is it as miserable as Amu's? You're still holding a grudge over her head for how long now? Amu sometimes faints during work. Do you have a sister blaming you for everything? She hasn't really happily smiled since I met her until she actually started dating this wonderful guy. I am happy for her, but are you? If you were in her place, would you last and live for her, too?" Suzuki criticized then left after her ramble. "Have you asked her side of the story?"

**(Hospital)**

"Where's Uma, Mom?" Utau asked her mother, searching the whole room.

"Oh, her father took her last night," Souko looked down sadly.

"_Was that person really her father?" Souko thought in her head countless of times._

"She needs to pay back for that. She never said bye to me yet," Utau ran out of the room, really not heading any specific spot.

**(School)**

Ditching class, Ikuto was sitting on a tree branch in the middle of the forest, wondering where Uma and Amu was.

"Where are you, Amu, Uma? Why do you leave the same impressions on me? Amu, I wonder what your hair looks like? Uma, what color shines in your eyes? Who do I love more? Argh! Why can't you be the same person then I won't have to think so much about this!" Ikuto thought.

His wandering mind didn't notice Kukai's presence.

"Ikuto, I noticed…" Kukai leaned against the same tree Ikuto was sitting on. "Who are you really serious with? Amu or this Uma you just met? Utau has told me practically everything about this girl. Ikuto, you remember when I called off the bet, right? Around that time, you searched for Amu relentlessly, but even though you couldn't have found her, you kept going, not caring if you were tired. All of a sudden you stopped looking. It was all because of Uma, wasn't it? Utau tells me she's like a beautiful goddess. All that tells me you would rather give up love for a beautiful woman."

Ikuto stayed silent throughout the whole explanation, looking into the sky. Kukai noticed that Ikuto was confused himself and decided to stop there.

"Hey, Kukai, could you do something for me?" Ikuto asked, jumping off the tree branch. He landed in front of Kukai. Kukai looked at him, nodding his head.

"Punch me," Ikuto put his hands behind his back, ready for the punch. Kukai took his weight off the tree, standing in a stance ready to hit him, and his fist was splitting through the air. Strangely, He stopped a centimeter or two away from Ikuto's face. The whole time Ikuto's eyes were open. Kukai dropped his arm to his side reluctantly.

"You're going crazy over two girls. Hurry up and choose so you can become sane again," Kukai walked away, leaving a dumb founded Ikuto behind.

**(After School at the Park)**

"Please, Rima," Nagi begged on his knees in front of a blushing Rima.

"Get up already. You're embarrassing me," Rima looked at the giggling bystanders.

"As long as you at least try to become Amu's friend," Nagi smiled politely.

"Is that a threat?" Rima raised a brow.

"It could be," Nagi replied with an even wider smile.

"You're creeping me out with your smiles," Rima tried to look away from his face, still blushing.

"I'll creep you out until you do," Nagi smiled his widest.

"Fine, just get up and stop with those creepy smiles," Rima surrendered.

**Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, author alerts, and story favorites. I am sorry for the lateness. Please R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything**

**Flashback**

"_Master-sama is able to see you now. Please follow me."_

**Flashback End**

**Normal POV**

"Finally," Amu hopped off the bed and walked behind the maid with the utmost attention. The maid stopped in front of large, double doors and knocked on the door.

"She's here, Master," The maid announced.

"Let her in," The Master ordered, letting the maid open the door. Amu walked in, but soon she heard the slam of the door behind her. She looked forward and saw a back of a black chair. The room was extraordinary. In front of her were a huge, mahogany desk and a black, tall chair containing her kidnapper. To the left of her was a chair, and to the right was another chair. The chairs matched the desk and chair. There was a table sort of in front of them.

"Sit down," The low, demeaning voice demanded. Amu sat down, wanting to hear the reason to being kidnapped. After she sat down, two maids came in with a two cups and a pot of tea. One maid placed a cup on the table by the chairs and another one on the desk. The next maid poured the tea in the cups. After their tasks were completed, they left the room in utter silence.

"W-Why did you… bring me here?" Amu gulped, scared by his voice.

"In order for you to become the heir to my company, you need the proper education," The chair spun so that the person in the chair would be showing. Shocking Amu, his presence was clear. He had dark pink hair that went a little below his ears and honey golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Amu stood up, pointing at the man.

"I am Nakamura Yuu, your father," He smirked at his naïve daughter's reaction.

"H-How can you be m-my father?" She was trying to understand what was happening.

"I already did the blood testing, so don't bother ask," He threw a few papers, confirming they were blood related. "Your mother divorced me less than a year before your birth."

Amu was thinking back to the fire.

"_Amu's not my child, is she!"_

"_It doesn't matter if she wasn't, right! She's your daughter, and that's that!"_

"The truth about their death was that one of my enemies tried to kill them. They sprayed suicidal gas and caused the fire," He threw more papers, proving the facts right. "What do you think? To recompense, I was thinking of giving you whatever you want. In order for you to get what you want you need to be my heir."

"What do _I _think… I don't care whether you're my father!" Amu jumped out of her seat. "They died because of my birth! I haven't even atoned for my sins against Ami! Do you really thing I will give up my life for a life of luxury! I would rather die!" Amu stomped to the door, ready to turn the knob.

"Are you really?" His voice stopped her from turning the door knob. "I hear you have a disease. I am willing to pay for it… if you become my suceeder. You will die in less than a week I heard. In order to live, you need my money whether you like it or not."

"Wait, Sir! I think she's just feeling pressured since you just suddenly told her you were her father, just give her a day to rest," Yamamato spoke before Amu could.

"Fine, escort her back to her room, Yamamato," He shooed.

**(Tux Store)**

"Why do I have to wear these? Why is the theme masquerade?" Kukai whined to his friends. They all wore black tuxedos; black, formal shoes; and black masks. The only difference was their capes.

"Why do we have capes?" Ikuto's eyes twitched, pointing out his blue cape. Kukai wore a green cape, and Nagi wore a purple cape.

"Kya~! It looks so awesome and mysterious, doesn't it?" The woman who had helped them with the tuxedos squealed.

"We'll buy them," Nagi smiled at the woman, handing her the money in cash.

"These look so weird," Kukai complained, earning a hit at the back of the head from Nagi.

"Don't insult them. You're being rude," Nagi scolded.

"Oh, yeah, Ikuto, who are you going to choose to be your date?" Kukai reminded Ikuto. Nagi and Kukai stared at Ikuto.

"I'm going with Amu because I figured out I don't like her because of her looks but her personality just makes you… nevermind. It doesn't matter anymore. I still have time to make her fall in love with me," Ikuto smirked.

**(Dress Store)**

"Finally we chose our dresses," Utau sighed, looking in the mirror. She wore a purple, sleeveless dress. The color was a darkish purple, and her hair was down in curls. Her dress touched the floor, and her heels were black.

"Whose your date, Utau," Rima asked, admiring her dress. She wore an orange, sleeveless dress. Her hair was up in a curly bun. Her dress was a little under her knees. It poofy at the bottom of her dress. She had a black ribbon around her waist and black flats.

"Oh, K-Kukai," Utau blushed.

"Ah, so you and him are finally going out," Rima teased.

"Finally? What about you and Nagi?" Utau pointed, causing Rima to blush.

"Well, it's just because we're… w-we're…. ummm," Rima looked away, blushing.

"Hahahahaha," Utau laughed.

**(Hinamori Residence)**

Ami was waiting in front of the front door for Amu. She had tried looking in the hospital, but they said she wasn't there. Ami did this since Amu was gone. Right next to Ami was a box containing a dress for Amu. Ami already bought her dress. Ami's dress was yellow. It was a sleeveless dress that went a little above her knee. It didn't poof up or anything. It just had a pink bow around her waist and pink lining. Her shoes were black heels.

"When are you coming back, Amu?" Ami thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for everything. My updates might be slower or not. It matters on something not pertaining to Fanfiction. Sorry, if it might. I really wanted to finish this story before the end of this week. I also want to ask what the days of life mean on the publishing mean.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any thing.**

**Flashback**

"…_To recompense, I was thinking of giving you whatever you want. In order for you to get what you want you need to be my heir."_

**Flashback End**

**Normal POV (Amu's Room)**

_What should I do? I know I should agree and all, but is it really alright for me to have everything? Ami will get taken care of better, but well… I don't know! I wish Ami would be able to be the heir… "I get everything and Ami gets half of it" is that really alright? Why couldn't he just have shown up before the fire? Does he even care about my mother? Does he even love me, or does he just want an heir? Ha, I'm just greedy, aren't I? I wish just for one day I could just stay with Ikuto and Ami together._

Amu slept, still wondering her decision.

**Wednesday**

"She's still not back, yet?" Ami sighed, standing up. She was near the front door. Last night, she had accidentally slept. She walked upstairs to prepare for school. A half hour later, she came down with her hair brushed, her makeup and clothes on, teeth brushed, and all ready. She walked out the door, looking at her watch. She was bound to be late, finding no meaning to run. It was two minutes until school started, and the walk there was ten to fifteen minutes. Ami remembered what her sister said at one time.

**Flashback**

_Ami and Amu were in kindergarten and were late. They had to walk to their kindergarten because it was in the neighborhood and their parents were busy with work. Amu was running there, dragging Ami along._

"_W-Why… do w-we have… to run?" Ami panted, trying to keep up. She didn't know the reason to running there if they were already late._

"_Don't we have the teacher and our friends waiting for us there? We don't want to keep them waiting for long and think we're absent," Amu smiled back. Amu was a great runner even in her younger days. _

"_Y-You're weird… you know that?" Ami pointed out. They were in front of the building now and just had to pass the door to the entrance and classroom. _

"_Maybe, but you have to be considerate of others, right?" Amu slammed the classroom door open and held her knees, stopping by her teacher with her younger twin lying on the floor tired. All the students laughed, and the teacher giggled at the pair of twins. _

"_D-Did we m-make… it?" Ami and Amu panted out. _

"_It's an hour since school started," the teacher smiled down at the two youngsters._

"_NOOOOO!" They yelled, causing the rest to laugh._

_**Flashback End**_

_I know no one's waiting for me, but I don't want them to think I'm not there._

Ami ran as fast as her short legs could take her to the school. She noticed her lungs were aching for more air, but her desire brought her legs to keep striving for her goal. When she was at the entrance, they were about to close the gates. Ami's legs started feel tired.

_No, I have to at least try. C'mon!_

Ami leaped towards the opening and barely made it. All the students were shocked at the actual Hinamori Ami was _trying _not to be… late for school? When Ami made it past the gate, she accidentally bumped into a female student, causing her to fall down. The female student was prepared to apologize and take her severe punishment for being in Ami's way.

"I-I-"She tried to apologize.

"I-I'm very sorry…" Ami fell to the ground panting, causing everyone including the victim to be shocked. "Are you… o-okay? I would try t-to… help you out, but if… y-you notice… I-I'm can't" Ami laughed, causing some to try to hit themselves to see if they were sleeping.

"…" Silence was the only thing heard excluding Ami's laugh and pants. Ami got up to her feet and held out her hand, finally catching her breath.

"C'mon, you need some help, right?" Ami said, noticing her lack of effort to grab her hand. The student was reaching out for the hand but stopped midway, thinking Ami was trying to trick her.

"You don't have to be scared it's just a hand," Ami joked, reaching her hand out farther. The student hesitantly took it and was help up.

"I'm Hinamori Am- Oh no! I'm sorry. I need to hurry up to class or else my teacher will be mad," Ami waved, running. Comments were heard throughout the school.

"Are you sure that's the Hinamori Ami?"

"She seems as if she's… changed."

"I think that she looks cuter that way than yelling and threatening people."

**Lunch**

"Hey, Tsukiyomi-san, have you seen my sister?" Ami yelled, running to Ikuto in the cafeteria.

"_Did you hear what she just called Ikuto-sama? Tsukiyomi-san?"_

"_I guess, the rumors were true, she's changed." _

"_I never heard her talk about her sister."_

"Leave me alone," Ikuto still used to the flirty Ami. He walked away from all the other students with Ami still walking beside him.

"What are you still doing?" Ikuto growled. No one other than them was there.

"You haven't answered my question," Ami reasoned, earning a look of disbelief.

"Why would you think she's with me?" Ikuto argued.

"Don't you and her go out?" Ami asked, all innocent.

"… Who are you?" Ikuto tried to process in his head what was going on.

"Hinamori Ami, the sister of your girlfriend," Ami said slowly, thinking Ikuto forgot. "SO my question?"

"No… I haven't," Ikuto still examining the specimen in front of him.

"Should've said so from the beginning," Ami pouted, stomping away. Ikuto stood there, dumb founded.

"Hinamori Ami? Girlfriend's Sister?" Ikuto still tried to process the events.

**After School**

"Ami-sama… what are we doing again?" Her posse wanted Ami to repeat what she was saying.

"We're going to go eat and go to the movies on a group date with several guys I met," Ami repeated, not knowing what was wrong.

"I-Is something wrong? You've changed… b-but in a good way," One brave girl stepped out and asked with the rest of the girls nodding.

"No, I just figured I'd have to be more considerate of other's feelings in order to keep them as friends," Ami smiled, causing the girl's eyes to water.

"W-We'll always be friends!" All the girls ran to hug Ami, crying.

"C'mon, guys, if you don't stop crying, your mascara will run. Here, I have mascara and makeup. Let's go to the bathroom and fix you guys up!" Ami dragged her friends to the restroom.

"Ami-sama," The girls cried, still being dragged.

"Just call me Ami. We're friends, right?" Ami sweat dropped.

"Ami~!" The girls cried again.

"Stop crying, it's just making it worse," Ami commented.

**I'm sorry for the lateness. I had to take care of something. Please Read and review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own anything.**

**Flashback**

_I wish just for one day I could just stay with Ikuto and Ami together._

**Flashback End**

**Normal POV (Nakamura Yuu's Office)**

"Since you made your decision so fast, I suppose you have decided to be my successor," Her father smirked confidently. "To become my heir, it's necessary for you to enroll in an elite business university after you graduate from high school. You don't need to be at your graduation ceremony nor prom. Also-"

"No," Amu cut off her father's rantings.

"Repeat that!" Her father ordered aggressively, shooting out of his chair and slamming his hands against his desk.

"I want Hinamori Ami, my younger twin sister, to take my place," Amu stated boldly. She didn't want to give up nor doubt her decision.

"No!" Her father replied immediately, causing Amu to flinch. "It needs to be my blood and the oldest. We will supply Ami with whatever she wants, just as long as you become the heir."

"It's unfair for me to have everything, and Ami to just have half of it. I want Ami to have the best," Amu retaliated, increasing her father's anger.

"No," Her father protested. "It has to be you."

"Be that way, but say farewell to your successor, _Nakamura-san,"_ Amu emphasized his name angrily, stomping to the door, but before she could open the door, her father laughed, causing her to look back at him shocked.

"You're willing to die?" He smirked victoriously. "I heard you have a disease, and it costs a lot of money to you. To me, it would be an easy thing to buy. Here's the deal. I'll pay for your surgery, and you'll become my heir."

"Fine," Her father's smirk widened. "I will die."

"What?" He looked at her as if she was a mental psycho.

"I'd rather die with people who I love than live with a solitary life succeeding a company with people who probably will never even talk with me that won't pertain to work," Amu bitterly smiled, walking out of the office and mansion.

"Should I go after her, Sir?" Yamamato suddenly appeared, bowing.

"No, I'll let her go. I don't want an unwilling heir. I'll just look for another one," He pouted.

"She reminds me of your former wife, doesn't she?" Yamamato asked.

"She sure does, but not from appearance," He sighed.

**Flashback (When Midori left Nakamura)**

"_W-What a divorce?" A young Nakamura cried. There in the park were a younger Midori and Nakamura. "You're pregnant with my child."_

"_W-Well… I'm not very sure who's the father. It might be both of you or just one of you," Midori answered, shocking Nakamura._

"_S-So you mean…. Th-that," He stuttered, not believing what he just heard._

"_Yes, I had an affair with another man," She looked away from the sight of the man who made her feel guilty even more than she was._

"_It's okay. I can live with that," He proposed, determined to stay out of a divorce._

"_No, but I love him," Her tears were shining in her eyes._

"_I can still live with that. We can surpass anything," He stated, desperately._

"_It's better to live and die with the ones you love than to live and die with someone who you have betrayed, regretting that you didn't choose to be with the ones you love," Midori stated._

"_If that's what you want, I want to make you happy that's it," He sighed._

"_You have to find yourself a woman also. Someone who won't betray you and actually love you unconditionally and unwavering," Midori smiled._

**Flashback End**

**(The Park (Strangely I notice I always use a park. I guess I'm **_**that **_**lazy to use my imagination)**

"Hey, Mom, are you sure you don't know where she is?" Utau begged her mother. In reply, Souko shook her head sadly.

"I wish I did," Souko sighed.

"Ikuto stopped searching. That idiot is still looking for his girlfriend," Utau hissed.

"He's that serious about her, and he doesn't bother let me meet her," Souko pouted.

"Her name's Hinamori Amu. Strangely, she always wears a red beret and these weird, swirly glasses, but Ikuto has a weird taste in girls," Utau replied.

"Hinamori Amu? Oh, she's the girl who-" Souko cut herself off, remembering her promise. Utau stared at her weirdly.

"You've met her," Utau questioned.

"N-Not really, I just heard her name from somewhere. I forget," She lied, nervously laughing. Her daughter didn't notice since her anger with her brother and frustration of not finding "Uma."

"I wish she went to our school, other than that _Hinamori Amu," Utau's voice dripped with venom at the name of Amu, causing Souko to laugh._

"What's wrong, Mom?" Utau asked, worried.

"Nothing," Her mother smiled.

**(After School)**

"Ikuto? Ikuto?" Ami wailed through the empty halls, stopping at Ikuto's classroom. She opened the door to see the person who she was looking for sleeping. Ikuto sat in the desk with his head lying sideways on the desk, facing Ami. Ami smiled, walking towards him. When she reached him, she brushed some hair out of his face.

"You've been looking for Amu, too?" Ami asked, not really talking to him. Noticing something, she put her right hand on her chest where her heart was.

"This feeling… it's similar to what I feel for Amu," Ami thought, realizing something. Finally realizing her feelings for him, she softly giggled, trying not to wake him up.

"I actually like him as an older brother," Ami laughed in her head. "I was that desperate to feel love that I mistook brotherly love as lover love."

**Sorry for the lateness. I had to do something, and it caused me to be away from the laptop. We have two more chapters until the story is over. Please Read and Review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own anything.**

**Flashback**

"_I'd rather die with people who I love than live with a solitary life succeeding a company with people who probably will never even talk with me that won't pertain to work," Amu bitterly smiled, walking out of the office and mansion._

**Flashback End**

**Amu POV (In the middle of some random street at Wednesday Night)**

_What a cruel father! He should have at least brought me to my house! Wait, don't be so greedy, Amu! If he brought you back home, it would have burdened him! I wish someone would find me… Ikuto… NO! After today, he won't be my boyfriend, and I'll give him to Ami. I don't need help from someone who isn't mine. Ami, I wonder how you're doing. Your murderer is lost and will die any minute now. How does it feel to know that? Nagi, I'm sorry I couldn't come to your wedding with Rima. Utau, I'm sorry I lied to you. Stop, Amu! You at least need to make it home. I have to know if Ami's okay… What happened if a robber came in our house and killed Ami? What happened if some serial killer killed Ami on her way home? What happened if something worse happened? I have to hurry._

**Normal POV- Thursday- Graduation Ceremony**

"Lastly, Hinamori Amu," The principal's voice boomed through the microphone, causing Ikuto and the rest to look up as if expecting Amu to be there tripping on her way up.

"That concludes the ceremony. Now for our school president to say something for us," He pointed to Hinamori Ami as she came took his place.

"I know- no we all know that high school was rough, especially when you're a senior, but this is just the beginning of it all. Usually people decide their important, life changing decisions when they're in high school. I've been through more than most of you here and took it out all on you. I did that because I was being a spoiled brat, but I had it better actually than a lot of people especially one certain person. These days I lay in bed, wondering what it would have been like if I had just let her tell me her side of the story, but sadly, I was too conceited and selfish to actually listen, just thinking of my own problems when the person who always stayed by my side had it worst. She never blamed anyone, never took it out on people, and just helped people without them knowing it, bearing all of the pain for herself. I know I might be ranting on about my regrets, but that's part of being in high school. Now I wish I could have helped her, but I don't know where she is. After high school, you have all the money problems, college exams, and all that. I personally am scared, but I learned to take it head on like that person. I thought unconsciously that if I stayed next to this shining person maybe I would shine like the sun helps the moon shine.

Don't try to be a hater and be a lover. Help those next to you. You might think that you're all alone and helpless, but before you think or do anything, take a good look at the person next to you. Put yourself in those shoes. How does it feel? Is it really a nice life? People say that the world's unfair. Do you know why there's wars and chaos everywhere? There are many reasons, but one reason that sticks out to me is people are not willing to cooperate and help one another. How would this world be like if we just helped each other?

Do you remember the pain that you went through? Do you still want that person to go through that? Take the person's hand whose has fallen into darkness and raise them out of their sorrows, ridding them of every worry, doubt, and sorrow that passes them. Help them into the light.

Let's have a great life when we get out of here and change the world!"

Ami threw her hat up as well as the people in the crowd.

**After the Graduation Ceremony and Ami's cheers**

Ikuto and Ami stood alone in the back of the school. Ami had asked him to come back there.

"What did you want to talk about?" He spoke first, causing Ami to giggle a bit. Ikuto stared at the laughing girl.

"Amu has changed you. You used to say,' _what do you want?" _Ami giggled softly. Ikuto just stayed silent, knowing he couldn't object to that.

"I found out I only like you as an older brother. I'm letting you go," Ami smiled. Small drops of tears were running down her face, dropping to the ground. "I'm giving you to Amu."

"Are you okay?" Ikuto stared at Ami concerned.

"You really are far from the Ikuto I once knew. You never cared if a girl cried in front of you," Ami sighed.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Where is that good for nothing brother?" Utau's voice screeched.

"It's okay, you can go," Ami shooed him away, smiling and wiping her tears. Ikuto gave her a glimpse of sympathy and walked to his aggressive sister.

"Amu, I'm sorry that I kept you away from him because of my little mistake. I promise Amu when you come back, I'll make sure you and Ikuto get together," Ami smiled. "These tears are for your forbidden love that I forbade."

**Remember there's one more chapter after this. Also I would like to ask you which story should I do next between the two.**

**Amu's Secret**

**Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto met in college and swore to marry, but somehow, they never did. Eight years after the separation, Amu and Ikuto meet yet again at Souma Utau and Kukai's wedding. During the whole wedding, Amu is trying to keep Utau and Kukai quiet about something. **

**Ikuto's Regret**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto cheated on Hinamori Amu when they were in high school. Ikuto was devastated and regretted his crime. They never met ever since, and they're adults by now. Ikuto is a famous violinist, and Amu is… in the hospital. When Amu is released, she treats Ikuto as they never had met. Ikuto, the man who betrayed and abandoned her.**


	17. Final Chapter

**I do not own anything.**

**Flashback**

_I have to know if Ami's okay…_

**Flashback End**

**Normal POV**

"Where could that girl be?" Souko sighed, walking out of the hospital. Her car was at the side of the building. Souko walked to her car, but at the last minute she dropped her keys out of her stressful days of worrying about her children and Amu. When she picked up her keys, she noticed she picked up a strand of strange hair. She took a step forward into the moonlight and saw the color of the strand. She looked around frantically, searching anything that would lead to her what she was looking for. She saw a shoe near the bushes, the same shoe she was sure that Utau had bought Amu for her "almost day recovery" as Utau called her excuse for buying Amu things. Souko looked into the tall bushes where some branches seemed as if they were forcibly split. She crawled into the other side of the tall bushes to further her search. What she saw next was something that made her cry tears of joy and relief. Amu had fainted behind some bushes. She looked the same as Souko had first seen her before, but Amu was paler than before. The bushes she laid on were red roses with thorns. Amu laid there for a day or so with no comfort or warmth. Souko tried to pick her up, but Amu swatted her arms.

"I-I… I need t-to go to Ami," Amu said, trying to stand up but falling.

"NO, you need to go to the hospital," Souko protested.

"If you don't bring me to my home, I'll commit suicide right there in that hospital and haunt you and your family forever," Amu threatened, not knowing the woman in front of her was Souko.

"Fine, but you have to promise me that you'll go to the hospital right after," Souko helped her to her car.

"Fine, my address is XXXX. It's in the neighborhood of Seiyo Academy," Amu said, leaning in her chair. Souko drove to the address. Amu and her drove there in utter silence with a few painful groans and moans from Amu. Every move Amu made it hurt all over her body.

_The disease is kicking in._

**At the Prom**

"I knew Amu would not be here," Ikuto slammed his fist against a nearby wall, causing people around him to cower.

"Ikuto, calm down before you kill someone," Nagi warned.

"I'm leaving," Ikuto stomped out to his car and drove away, taking off his cape and mask.

"I told you when he finds out Amu wasn't ever going to be here he would leave," Kukai grinned, earning two smack at the back of his head.

"He's going to look for her, but I doubt even if he finds her he'll be back," Nagi sighed.

"It's sad that Ikuto is that predictable," Utau sighed also.

**Back to Amu and Souko**

"We're here," Souko said, opening Amu's door. Amu stumbled out, falling onto the cold, hard cement.

"Here, let me help you to your home," Souko offered her hand. In turn, Amu pushed her hands away.

"I can do at least this since you drove me, a complete stranger, here," Amu said, limping to the door. Amu put her hand on the door knob, inhaling a deep breath, and after her deep breath, she noticed the door was unlocked. She turned the door knob, cautiously.

"A-Amu?" Amu saw her beloved, little sister crying with her pj's on.

"A-Are you… o-okay?" Amu fell to her knees in front of her sister for two reasons. The first was since Ami was sitting on the floor, and second was Amu's strength left her.

"Y-Yeah…" Ami was wiping her tears. "I-I'm-"

"I'm sorry…*cough*" Amu apologized, coughing. "I-I-I took *cough* him *cough* away f-from y-you *cough*"

"No, it's my fault. I was just too conceited and wanted to love and care for someone like you did. I actually like Ikuto as an… older brother. Also I would like to hear what happened. I don't even care if you killed them, as long as you forgive me for what I did to you," Ami smiled, still crying.

"I-I'm so-so… h-h-happy-" Before Amu could say another word, she fainted.

**Amu's POV**

"Amu! Amu!"

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Nee-chan, please wake up!" I could see a blurry vision of Ami bawling her eyes out. She had the saddest expression I had ever seen even worse than the accident. The vision disappeared.

Ami, don't cry. If you're going to cry, at least let them be of happiness. I wish I didn't make you cry and be miserable all the time. I wish I could make you smile your biggest. I at least wish you could have showed me you knew how to take care of yourself or found a man who could.

"Nee-chan, don't die on us now! You never told me anything yet," I could hear Ami yells. I felt as if I was in a hospital bed being rushed to the ER.

"WHAT UMA IS AMU?" I could hear Utau screech. I am sorry I couldn't tell you before. I wish I had, but I was too selfish. I wanted you, me, Souko, and Ikuto to be like that forever.

"AMU!" I could hear Ikuto's yell. I couldn't tell if it was out of hatred or what, but I knew it was a strong emotion. Ikuto, I'm sorry I lied and hurt you, but I did love you and still do. You were my first love and will be my last love. You are my everlasting. I wish you knew how many times I thought about you and loved you.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Nagi yelled, surprised. I'm glad yet sad we didn't talk. The advantage was that I didn't lie to you, but I wish I could have at least spoke you to at least once more. I hope you and Rima will be the most amazing couple I could never have seen. I haven't met Rima, but I can tell she would have been a terrific girl to have talked with.

Goodbye, Ami… Utau… Souko… Nagi… Ikuto… My world…

**Normal POV**

"Before we proceed any further, I would like to ask you do you have the money," A stingy doctor who was new at the hospital asked, angering the teens and mother.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MONEY? SHE'S DYING, AND YOU ASK FOR MONEY?" Utau and Souko screeched, paining the aragant man's ears.

"It's the procedure," Souko asked taking out her check book.

"Since she's dying , it will be more expensive-"

"Just tell us the price, OLD MAN," Rima glared, scaring the man.

"T-Twenty Million," The idiot replied, shocking the group.

"TWENTY MILLION? I NEVER HEARD OF A DISEASE THAT WOULD COST THAT MUCH!" Utau screeched.

"Hinamori Amu has a rare disease. Also, the surgery recommends for rare procedures," The doctor dared to annoy them farther.

"I'll be right back," Ami ran to the door, stopping there," I know where to get the money. Souko, come with me. Doctor, just do the surgery. I'll bring the money when I come back."

Souko rushed to her car where Ami was already waiting. Souko drove to the place where Ami told her to drive to.

_Amu, I'm doing my best over here. Are you?_

Once they arrived at the place, Ami jumped out of the car and rushed inside the building. Souko waited in the car, ready.

"_I wonder where she heard about you, Nakamura?" Souko asked herself, staring at the Nakamura Incorporations._

**Meanwhile in the Office**

"Yamamato, How will we-" Nakamura started but was interrupted by the screams in the hall. "Check what the ruckus is about?" Yamamato walked out the door to see Ami and a bunch of guards holding her down.

"I need to see Nakamura Yuu. It's about Hinamori Amu," Ami yelled, not noticing the new presence.

"Please let go of her. She is a guest of the director," He glared at the guards. Instantly, the guards let go of the girl and bowed an apology. Ami walked to him and were led to the office.

"Why is Hinamori Ami here?" Nakamura pointed to the young brunnete.

"How do you know who I am?" Ami exclaimed.

"Well, you look exactly as your mother did when she was your age," Nakamura explained bluntly. "What do you want?"

"I need twenty million dollars," Ami went straight to the point.

"Another trait, getting straight to the point," Nakamura sighed at how predictable this girl was at how he met her mother.

"So will you?" Ami questioned.

"No, why should I?" He denied, earning a melancholy expression from the girl. _Easy to read, What's next?_

"I beg you. Please for Amu's disease," Ami begged.

"Where did you hear of me? If you answer, I might tell you," He smirked, leaning his head on his hand as he was sitting in his chair.

"I heard your name from the hospital when I was checking for Amu," Ami answered in hopes for the money.

"No then," He replied.

"I heard from my father a day before the accident Amu was not my daughter, and since you have pink hair, I'm guessing your Amu's father. You own daughter is dying in a hospital bed, and you're not even willing to give the money, which is like change in your pockets. How can you be so heartless?" Ami complained.

"Heartless? I guess that fits my preference," His playful smirk turned to a sick smirk.

"You loved my mother, right?" Ami intensly looked at him, trying to see if he would falter.

"I never loved, sweetheart," He replied. Ami saw his eyes twitch a bit.

"I guess you don't want to hear the story about you and her love," A smirk played across Ami's face.

"How would you know about that?" He slammed his hands against the desk, standing up.

"The story's called Yuu's and Midori's Love," Ami replied.

"Midori's version of her life with me? I'll give you the money if you tell me," He surrendered.

"Give me the check first," Ami threatened.

"Tch! Fine," He pulled a check from his desk, signed it hastily, and threw the check to her. "Now tell me."

"I lied!" Ami yelled already far from the office. He slammed his fist against the table again.

"_I forgot Midori did this, too," He growled._

"Should I get her?" Yamamato sighed, remembering Amu.

"Don't bother. I'll let Amu live," He said.

**Hospital**

Ami and Souko rushed inside the hospital. Ami slammed the check on the desk and sprinted to Souko, Ikuto, and the rest.

"How is she?" Souko asked, worried.

"They're still doing the surgery," Nagi sighed.

"Where's Ikuto?" Ami asked.

"He's by the door to Amu's room," Rima said.

"Where's Utau and Kukai?" Souko asked.

"They're out getting snacks," Nagi replied.

"We're done," The two doctors said, standing at the doorway.

"Is Amu alright?" Ami whispered.

"Yes, she's in her room," The doctor smiled. Ami and the rest rushed to the room. Ami stopped everyone from entering the room, staring at Ikuto staring at Amu.

"What?" Rima asked annoyed she couldn't go in.

"Let's just give them their time together. They didn't see each other for a long time now," Ami smiled, walking to the waiting room. Everyone followed her.

**Few moments before**

"Sir, your girlfriend is alive. Would you like to see her?" The doctor whispered to Ikuto who was sitting by the door. After hearing the news, he rushed to the door nearby. He looked at Amu to see the pink haired goddess. She was sleeping soundlessly. The sun shone on her from the window. Ikuto walked to his Strawberry's side. When he reached her side, He noticed some strands of hair in her face, pushing the hair behind her ear. He stared at her with a sincere smile.

(That's the moment when Ami and the rest saw.)

"Amu," Ikuto whispered, hugging her. Amu began to open her eyes to the blinding light. She attempted to block her eyes by her hands, but something stopped her. She looked to see what it was but just saw blue.

"I-I-IKU-IKUTO," Amu struggled to get out but stopped, remembering what she wanted to tell him this whole time. "I-I'm sorry… I l-lied to you," Amu laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to hold anything against you. I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for what happened at the park. I couldn't control myself," Ikuto apologized.

"I-It's okay. I-I d-didn't really… m-mind," Amu dug her head more in his shoulder.

"What?" Ikuto let go of Amu and held her face in his hands to make her face him. Amu blushed harder than she already was.

"I-I did-didn't mi-mind," Amu looked up at Ikuto with pure innocence.

"Amu, I love you. Will you marry me?" Ikuto seriously proposed, looking intensely at Amu. Amu hugged Ikuto, burying her face in Ikuto's chest. Ikuto could feel his shirt getting wetter by her tears.

"R-Really? D-Do you mean it?" Amu stuttered in awe. Ikuto for a first time couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Yes, with all my heart. All these days without you put a toll on my heart," Ikuto whispered, frowning at the thoughts ofnot being with Amu.

"I-I love you. I wish we could be together forever," Amu smiled, taking her face out of his chest to look at him. Ikuto started to blush a little.

"I hope you realize you always were allowed to love, Nee-chan," Ami said at the doorway

**You can still vote for which one you would like: Amu's Secret or Ikuto's Regret. I will take anything. I might not update the story in about a week or so. You'd be lucky if I actually updated before a week. Please vote and review.**


End file.
